Beauty Butterfly: Translated
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Elena had everything she ever dreamed. But one day, everything was shattered. And with the smeared the blood of her victims, she was taken to Lennox House. Blue Jones then met the first girl that he became obsessed with and the one that he can not have.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I've recently gotten into the movie Sucker Punch. It's a great movie and I've recently fallen in love with it. Especially the character Blue Jones. Anyway, I stumbled upon this fic, mind you that I had to dig deep into my mind to reopen my knowledge of French, and I've fallen in love with the story and the character Elena. So, with KanaSucr3's permission, I've translated the story from French to English, so more people can see how great this story is. I'm sorry if it reads a little awkwardly. Okay, enjoy!**

**I do not own any rights to the movie or the plot line, Elena, or the story. I'm only acting as translator. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Il est des êtres qui se révèlent dans la souffrance si émouvants et si beaux, qu'on peut à peine regretter de les rendre malheureux.<em> "*****

Etienne Rey

"_La folie, c'est la mort avec des veines chaudes._"*****

Xavier Forneret

" _On ne peut pas briser les personnes déjà mortes à l'intérieur. Même si l'extérieur nous fait penser le contraire._"*****

Carnage and a great mess.

The carnage would probably be very quickly answered in the newspapers, radio, and television. Such cases the media were fond of. They loved it. The public too. They would have testimonies, press conferences from the police, but no images. It would be too hard for people to see that. The officer, William O'Connell, who had seen a ton since he entered the police, was certain to have nightmares for weeks. He had been on crime scenes, he had already stopped criminals and greedy fools of Haemoglobin. But, when he came in the room, the place of the crime, he had to press his hand against his nose to avoid having to smell the smell of blood that hung in the air. It was everywhere, the blood. There was a huge puddle on the floor, in its center were the two bodies. Marks on the walls, from simple splash of blood and with hand prints of the victims who had probably tried to flee. How could simple gunshots make two people loose so much blood? O'Connell saw the world go round. But, his head was still there.

The head, actually, was the tremendous mess, according to O'Connell. She had not even lived twenty-five years, but she had been ageing considerably. Sitting in the living room, lots of police officers took turns questioning her. She answered placidly, as if she does not mind all of that, that nothing stood. Her clothes, a simple faded jeans, T-shirt, and jacket, were stained with blood. Her face was a macabre of makeup. Her hands were fine and certainly sweet and as red as the room upstairs. Beside her, the murder weapon was in a plastic bag. This girl was beautiful, despite everything. Despite the stains on her face, her clothes and hands. William O'Connell approached her and she smiled at him, one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. It was totally confusing him. He recognized her then, and it gave him enough focus to change her clothes, fix her hair and makeup a little better. It was not really his fault that his daughter was an undisputed fan of dance.

"So," he said to the officer in charge of the investigation. " It's not very complicated. Her fingerprints are on the weapon, she was on the scene, the blood on it belongs to victims, and she confessed it all." He said, " why did she do all of that?"

"If you want my opinion, she has completely lost the ball. This chick is insane."

"-I know." O'Connell cut in without realizing that his words could imply.

"Really?" the officer asked, squinting. "How?"

"Actually, I do not really know. But, I know who she is. Elena Pacchiano, I think. She is a professional dancer. My kid talks my ears off with her constantly. She is her idol, one of the best apparently."

" Well, you and Ben can tell your kid that her star will go to Lennox. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>English translation of quotes*<strong>

"_There are people who turn out in pain when moving and so beautiful, we can hardly regret making them unhappy."_

"_The madness is death with hot veins."_

"_We can not break those already dead inside. Even if the outside makes us think otherwise."_


	2. Welcome

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait on this, my life has been one crazy drama after another. It's just recently died down, so I should hopefully be updating more frequently. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"This is your new home, doll. "<p>

The officer smiled when his predatory gaze slid from her face to her chest. Elena does not take offence. She just smiled and shook her head slightly and looked down at her hands. They had been handcuffed. The metal was rubbing against her skin, they would surely be blue once they came off. Outside, the day began to rise and the sky had an orange tint that was absolutely beautiful. Elena had always loved the aurora, it was more beautiful than a basic sunset. The timing of the day gained the upper hand on the night, and her heart ached every time. It reminded her of another time, another time when life was so beautiful. A new smile stretched her lips and she sighed as gently as possible, to avoid attracting the attention of the police officer next to her. The car entered into a sinister alley and stopped at an impressive grid illuminated by the still rotating beacons. Elena is not even interested. The sun was barely visible but already, it broadcast a warm and pleasant light. The door opened, a policeman grabbing her by the arm. Lennox House, eh? Creepy.

The outside was nothing compared to the hall. It was dark and not very welcoming. Elena felt the officer's fist around her arm becoming less and less. They saw two nurses dressed in white, more cut to be body guards then for work in a hospital, but she understood why. She passes her a package. A smile stretched her lips again when she meets the gaze of one of two policemen, who she seemed to know. He looked uncomfortable. The input file was completed by the inspector in charge of her case, since it was taken over by someone and was placed here by the police themselves. Elena let her gaze wander in the hall, she stared without insolence at the nurses behind the desk, she ran her tongue over his lips and winced when she got the taste of blood. She must have one hell of an allure.

"This is where we're leaving you, princess." The inspector explained by removing her handcuffs. "You'll see, it's really a paradise."

"Yeah, paradise." said one of two nurses.

" Let us know when the therapist has her balance sheet, we don't know whether to stand trial or if she's not responsible for her actions, You see?"

"Fine."

Responsible for her actions. Elena wanted to laugh but held it back because they already thought she was crazy and didn't want to give them the satisfaction of being right. Perhaps she was. Andy said that when she danced, all reason disappeared, her movements were graceful, the music her own folly. Maybe she was crazy, after all. Crazy to have bartered her life before dance, warm ups, representations and bouquets for a simple weight. The biggest weight in the belly. The two nurses pushed her, gently, into a grid that had just opened. This place did not feel like a hospital, not really. There was something more hard, more hidden. A nurse who met her gaze sternly put her uniform in her hands. Elena smiled respectfully, her tongue started burning, but she swallowed. They continued on their paths.

Elena then felt the painful craving take place in her gut. It was her usual lot, the painful bite of vice, behind the scenes of paper maché. The mild sensation of smoke rushing into her lungs, clinging to death on her veins. It was so good compared to the lack of air she felt from time to time. Usually, she always had a pack of cigarettes on hand. She didn't miss them, she hated him. She still preferred to rush off a cliff rather than feel the dull ache in her body. They marched again through the corridors, she was flanked by two nurses, she clasped her hands in the fabric of her uniform's dull colours. God, she would have liked to snuggle in a soft robe and sleep in her cold sheets. But, this would never be the case.

They emerged into a new corridor that resembled those they had travelled before. To believe that her punishment was to wander here for eternity. She pressed a little harder on her uniform in her hands because she began to lose air and had force out breath when she had think about what to expect. It was well deserved. That's what they all say. Everyone was going to judge, insult, lying in the mud. Killer, killer, killer, crazy girl, monster. Monster. Elena gritted her teeth while a man, a little farther away, threw a sidelong glance at her while continuing his conversation with another nurse. It was not her who was the monster. But, no one would know. The man was dressed in white, too, but he had something more in his eyes, his posture, his way of shaking hands, his long fingers. Elena was as captivated as she was disgusted.

"Show me the file," he asked nurses. "Police have signed all the papers, huh? Okay okay, it looks to me like it's in order. I'm Blue and I am in charge of all that is happening here. I'll take you to the theatre where you will meet Ms. Gorski, Helena."

"Elena," she said with a smile. "There is no H, it is pronounced Elena, Blue."

Blue was totally caught off guard. The bitch, she had affected him from the start. He quickly hid his surprise behind the mask that was used for all new entrants, with a reassuring smile and a close all that was most professional. Her smile never left her lips, as if they were made to be stretched well and he had to say that it made her more attractive, despite the blood on her face. A lock of hair fell on her cheeks and was wedged between her lips. He wanted to remove it, gently. And she had eyes, blue eyes, which contrasted with her tanned skin a little, he plunged into her eyes without any shame, they shone with a strange light. And how she had to pronounce his name. Blue. He saw the letters almost snake on her tongue, brushing her teeth, caressing her lips and finally out. Blue turned, opened the door and went to the theatre.

By what right? The question going in a loop in his head, reverberated against the walls of his mind and rang through his fingers. His insolence was almost delicate, it seemed innocent while being the most guilty of all. Female child Haemoglobin from head to foot, she had a certain grace when she moved, a way that indicated a mastery of her body. Everything was studied and yet seemed to be done by reflex, it destabilized as easily as she laughed at him. He knew, and he knew that others do not realize what it was. It was between them. He felt her eyes on his neck, her blue eyes.

_Blue eyes. Blue. Blue eyes. Little slut._ Just arrived, she was playing him. _Elena, not Helena. Blue, smile. Blue eyes. Bite me._ They arrived at the theatre, he pushed the doors. Strangely, he felt again at ease in this place so great.

"This is the theatre. The common room, if you prefer. The girls meet here, you can do whatever you want but you are monitored, so it does not get messy. Dr. Gorski is there on the stage. You can go," he told the two nurses, " I'll take care of her. I'll go with her."

"I can go alone. I am an adult and vaccinated."

"You never know. The girls do not know you, I do not want any slip ups."

"If it makes you _so _happy..."

Elena smiled again, and peered at Blue shamelessly. Her lips were reddened by the dried blood, but it did not matter, it only strengthened their appeal. Blue shrugged and grabbed her arm tightly. It was not tender, everyone knew he did not need to pretend to be gentle because tenderness in this place was not necessary. There was Ms. Gorski to be soft. Elena was strong, Blue must admit. But, he was not beaten so far. That gave him even more desire to fight, to shoot her. He was the master here. What others thought they wanted, Blue knew it very well. He was feared by girls and respected by his colleagues, and listened to by the board. Gorski could think she was the mistress of her binder, but it was quite different. It was he who was the king here. The master. He held all the power and the girl would understand soon enough. It would stop their games and be insolent to him, as all the others.

All these girls do not stare, but generate a new look. It was usual for them to judge the newcomers without speaking to them, out of pure modesty or simple desire not to bind. This kind of solidarity among them arose gradually as the days passed, but in the beginning, all there was between them was distrust and contempt. Elena was, moreover, very different. It was not what Blue had seen, he was the only one to have seen, the only one who took her in the face difference, except it was in this place so depressing. No, it was different for the girls. They were accustomed to tears, cries, violence, and the screaming, all that he was most excessive of when he had a newcomer. Elena had none of that. She was guided by Blue, glancing in her corner, the beginning of a smile on her lips. Despite all this blood on it. Any violence that emanated from her, happened without her knowing.

"Mrs. Gorski," called Blue, Elena almost pushing ahead.

" She's arrived. Listen, Amber, think about it while I talk, okay?" asked the oldest woman on the stage, smiling at a young Asian. Elena looked idly by.

"No worries." Amber muttered while Gorski descended from the stage and went to Blue and the newcomer.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Gorski." she presented herself as calm and reassuring, while helpful, but somehow horrified by the appearance of the young woman. " It is I who will take care of you here."

Ms. Gorski's lips moved, sealing, taking off, sometimes stretching into a smile all that was most gentle and reassuring. Her hands waved with manicured nails, she even put one on Elena's shoulder and pressed slightly to show her that she was not her enemy here. But, Elena was not listening to a word of what she said. She felt on her back all the looks of the few girls present here, these girls looked like ghosts in her eyes and identified the joy of life that disappeared centuries ago. She felt the hand of Blue which shook her arm. He was right behind her, his warm breath tickling her neck and she continued listening to Ms. Gorski without really listening. Elena remembered that at one time, someone else had said the same words. Exactly the same.

"It is I who will take care of you here."

Sweaty hands. The smell of expensive perfume that was too strong. A smile that did not ring true. Elena seemed to be returned, thrown violently into the past that she had hoped to forget. It was painful, she felt someone shaking her fist between her heart so hard that she would eventually explode. The blast was missing but she did not let it show. You always had to act as if nothing had happened. As if the interior was not in pain. The exterior had to be perfect. Elena was reviewing the hands. Pale hands that did not stop to touch, wanting to be even closer, which slipped over and hurt. The hands were the worst. The hands that burned whenever they come into contact with her skin.

"Elena?"

"Can I take a shower?" Elena asked with a smile. "I feel really dirty, you know?"

"Of course. Blue will go with you, he will explain to you what to do. See you both this afternoon."


End file.
